Just a Burrito
by horsegirl888
Summary: Set after The Element of Surprise. xX.Oneshot.Xx


**Hey everyone! It's been a while and once again, I'm really sorry. I should eventually get back to Deeper Water, and write a sequel to Something More, like I promised SYuuri, but I just can't seem to find time. I'm kind of loaded with homework at the moment and I have dance and riding all the time, not to mention I got hit in the face by a horses' head (and broke a blood vessel, hahaha)! So I've been kinda lazy these days and not really in the mood to write. This is a really bad story, and I"m not happy with the way it turned out, but I felt kinda obliged to write since it's Easter and I have a four day weekend. So don't be too mean...**

**Oh yeah, happy April Fool's Day and happy Easter... may the Easter bunny treat you well xD**

* * *

"What can I get for you, Sir?"

Sam looked first towards the brunette sitting across from him, and then towards the server. "Two Molson Canadians and two burritos, thank you."

The server nodded briefly and was off to wait another table.

"You alright?" Jules asked, noticing Sam with his head in his hands. "Ed gave you a hard time, eh? "

The blond nodded, making no eye contact whatsoever.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe some other time," Sam mumbled gruffly, finally glancing at Jules, who smiled at him sympathetically.

Jules reached over and squeezed Sam's hand gently, feeling him tense up when she touched him. She leaned back in her chair as the two sat silently, just looking at each other without saying a word.

"So," Jules began, trying to lighten up the mood, bothered by the silence between her and the rookie. "What was Afghanistan like?"

"Hot and dry," Sam replied, smiling casually. "The cabins were stuffy, and you walked around worrying about how many more steps you could take before setting of a landmine and getting killed."

"You must be glad to be out of there, then."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but my dad's not so thrilled, being the colonel and all."

Jules mad a face. "I suppose if my only son left the army that I was so damn proud of, I wouldn't be so thrilled either."

"It's almost like he's embarrassed or something, or really ashamed. Because when he told me to get my ass back, he didn't get the usual 'Yes Sir' that he was expecting," Sam snapped angrily as the waiter returned to the table with their food.

Jules took a quick sip of beer, chuckling softly as Sam viciously bit into his burrito.

"What's so funny?" he asked through a mouthful of food, sounding more like he was saying 'watho unny'.

"You should see yourself!" Jules cackled hysterically, nodding towards the light blue shirt that Sam was wearing, that now had a considerably large blob of salsa dripping down it.

Sam wiped the sauce from the corner of his mouth and glanced down at his shirt. "Shit!" he exclaimed, "I just got this last week!"

"You're such a goof!" Jules squealed, realizing that deep down, Sam Braddock was not the cocky, pain-in-the-derrière that she had originally thought he was. Under his massive ego, there was a sweet guy, not to mention an attractive one at that, who was hiding.

Sam's face turned bright red, "Sorry," he whispered.

"No worries, you amuse me." Jules answered, smiling.

At that, Sam sat up straighter, put his hand to his chest and cleared his throat, "I'm oh so glad you think so," he replied jokingly, then bursting out laughing.

Jules joined in Sam's laughter, "Wow Sam, just wow!" she gasped between laughs.

When both of them had settled down again, they returned to their deep silence, but this time, wide grins etched on their faces.

"_I'm sorry Sam, but the team comes first." _Jules thought, remembering how she had refused to go out for dinner with Sam earlier that day. Now that she was with him though, it just felt so, _so right. _Something about him just made her feel relaxed, like they were the only people on earth.

But Jules' feeling was short lived when she felt her Blackberry vibrate in her pocket.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out. "I completely forgot!"

Sam looked totally puzzled as Jules answered her phone. His face dropped… it was Scott.

"Okay, see you soon." Jules ended her call and stood up abruptly, grabbing her purse and her coat and pushing in her chair. "I'm so sorry Sam, but I totally forgot that I had a date with Scott tonight."

"It's fine Jules, don't worry about it," Sam responded sadly, kissing Jules on the cheek and watching her walk to the door, right into another man's arms.

"I'll have my bill please," he told the waiter, sitting back down and finishing off his beer. He was stupid to think that there could be something between him and Jules, and stupid to think that Jules would be willing to give a chance to their relationship.

_What relationship? There is no relationship you dumbass. There never was. _

Sam suddenly felt like a child again. His feeling for Jules was like an elementary school crush: the ones that never went anywhere. Just an infatuation that would go away after a few weeks. But he couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous seeing Scott kiss the girl of his dreams, and seeing her look happy with someone other that himself.

_Pull yourself together, Braddock. It was just a burrito._

**

* * *

Wow, that was an epic fail. D: Anyways, reviews are still appreciated, as always. **


End file.
